Complex electronic systems such as computer server and network equipments are usually mounted in open racks or closed cabinets. Typically, the various components of an electronic system are interconnected to each other electronically by a large number of individual cables that may physically interfere with access to the components. The more cables that must be moved to gain access to a component, the longer the time is required to service or replace the component. Moreover, in the process of moving cables aside to reach the component, one may also inadvertently cause partial cable disconnections, further slowing maintenance and repair activities. Accordingly, a need exists for a cable management system and method that organizes cables in a way that minimizes the numbers of cables that must be moved or otherwise manipulated in order to gain access to the components of a complex electronic device.
One requirement for a cable management system is space efficiency. A typical complex electronic device, such as a computer server, has limited rack or cabinet real estate. There may not be sufficient space on a rack or in a cabinet to install a cable management system that itself requires a significant amount of space. Another requirement is efficient airflow. Most electronic devices use air-cooling mechanisms, such as fans, to dissipate heat generated during operation. Accordingly, proper airflow within the chassis of the electronic device is critical for maintaining the normal working condition of the electronic device. A cable management system should not interfere with the air circulation around the electronic device. Yet another requirement is that the cable management system manages cables without damaging individual cables. This is of a particular concern in the handling of fiber-optic cables, which have a high failure rate in network hardware installation applications. The glass core of fiber-optic cables will crack and break if the cables are bent more than a specified bend radius. In addition to these requirements, the cable management system should organize the cables into discrete groupings readily identifiable and associated with each specific hardware component, thereby providing rapid identification of the associated cables and speeding up the service process. Finally, the cable management system should have the flexibility to adapt to electronic devices of different dimensions and can be easily removed and reinstalled for major services or repairs of the electronic devices.